Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to elevators for supporting tubulars in the field of oil and gas production. More particularly, embodiments relate to an elevator having a securing apparatus and methods for moving tubulars that have been secured within the elevator.
Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, it is the usual practice to hoist tubulars, such as drill strings, production tubing, and other pipes, on rigs with various elevators of different capacities. Some elevators are designed for handling single tubular joints or a tubular string having two or three connected tubular joints. Such elevators may be referred to as single joint elevators, and typically are rated to handle up to ten to fifteen tons (10,000 to 15,000 kilograms). The single joint elevators may be needed to pick-up a single tubular joint or a tubular string that is in a vertical position, a horizontal position, or an inclined position, such as from a catwalk or a tubular storage area.
Single joint elevators typically have lifting members, sometimes referred to as ears, and the lifting members are connected to lifting slings. The lifting slings are connected to a crane used to move the elevator and the tubular secured in the elevator. For safety reasons, the tubular should be securely held within the elevator while raising, lowering, and transporting the tubular. Oftentimes the tubular has to be manually secured into the elevator by personnel on the rig, which if not done correctly increases the risk of injury.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new and improved single joint elevators and methods for safely moving tubulars.